I Mustn't Run Away
by Thauro91
Summary: Shinji is confused (story of his life). Completely lost as to how he got to an unfamiliar bedroom, when he does begin to recollect some of his memories, he encounters a most fortunate opportunity to get lucky. THUS, the one thought remaining on our beloved 14 y.o hero's whining mind is... "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!"


**Rated**: T - Sexual references

**Genre**: Parody / Romance

**Author**: Thauro91

* * *

Shinji stared in horror at the queen sized bed before him. Daunted by its hellish presence clearly emanating visible blood thirst, Shinji had to force himself to repeatedly mutter pathetically 'I mustn't run away,' despite the fact that angels were growing seemingly less threatening.

Shinji would normally have thought it silly to think of a bed as an angel… But the last one he remembered was a giant cube… So he wasn't too hard on himself.

'Wait! Where am I?' Shinji wondered.

Having taken so many hits to the head in the past, it was no wonder he infrequently suffered symptoms of amnesia.

Or, did he actually _have_ amnesia but had just forgotten that he did?

And had he even _actually_ suffered hits to the head? Or was it all just hits to the Eva?

And were those even _truly_ worthy of being equated to _actual_ hits to the head?

...What were we talking about again?

Ah, right! The bed with the fatal aura.

So the _mind decaying_ question on Shinji's rapidly decaying mind, was why the clearly deceased angel (or perhaps normal bed) somehow reminded him of Asuka.

Was it the murderous intent he sensed?

The cold shoulder it gave him each time he tried communicating with it?

Or simply his desire to rest his head on the softest part of it?

Either way, the silent treatment the bed displayed shared a menacingly high correlation with Asuka, and Shinji didn't like it…

Hm, correlation?

Cor-relation…

Relation...

_Shit..._

Shinji was hit by a painful thought. Something reminded him he was in fact in a relationship with Asuka.

Why was this such a compelling truth? Just how long had they been together? More importantly, was he about to be violated as punishment for forgetting?

And… Was this really a bad thing if his punishment was about to take place in a bedroom? (Yes, because Shinji wasn't a masochist).

Regardless, realizing that awaiting Asuka's wrath was merely prolonging death, Shinji cowardly submitted his life to the angel before him.

_The End? _No, sadly.

Collapsing on the angel's body, he found himself disturbingly comforted by its deceptive warmth and softness. Again... Not so different to Asuka's presence.

Certain that imminent death was drawing near, ironically the life threatening encounter with the angel's trap lure (_standard_ _mattress_)... actually brought back a fond memory.

... A memory of Asuka hugging him tightly in the change rooms.

'That's right', Shinji recalled having saved Asuka and her Eva inside that volcano. (Things had become even hotter down there than even Asuka's methods of pool-side problem solving).

As Shinji's head turned to face the bedside drawer, his left eye, free from the softness of linen covering his other one, scanned the beside drawer.

Some prescriptions were there... and a photo which shocked him.

It was of himself, looking much older than he knew himself to be... Eighteen? Perhaps even older.

More surprisingly was Asuka smiling happily (a rare sight indeed).

With Asuka's arms around his shoulders, an infant was cradled in Shinji's arms.

...An infant who shared the charm of Asuka's oceanic eyes.

Suddenly, the door slammed open from behind Shinji and Asuka rushed over to the bed before him.

She ran her fingers against his face and Shinji felt his own stubble gently grazed by an endearing touch.

Asuka frantically exclaimed with unfamiliar concern, "I accidentally took the wrong medication to the clinic this morning! I took your pain killers instead of the hallucinogen. It was for a trauma patient; you didn't take it, did you? It's strong... _Really_ strong! It can wind back mental age for twelve hours, Shinji!"

'Well that's convenient' thought Shinji (but certainly not the author of this story).

In actuality, Shinji just smiled and said nothing… Truth be told, he liked this Asuka... and wanted to stay with her a little while longer.

Asuka sighed with relief from seeing him appear normal and took a seat on his lap.

"Good, I was worried you might have slipped a pill... You know, Misato asked to mind our baby girl tonight... We have the house to ourselves." She said with a smile Shinji had never seen on Asuka's affect before.

The last time Shinji recalled having the house to himself with Asuka, he nearly suffocated! Not to mention later the same night could have almost been charged for a criminal act...

However…

This time, the tenderness from Asuka's lips in all the right places (leading to _much_ more) escalated fast enough to make him forget such details.

Asuka worked her magic, all while Shinji found himself reciprocating the incredibly satisfying affections shared as best a 14 year old mind possibly could.

Suddenly, feeling a _rush of explosive force,_ Shinji had found a new power that could exterminate 'angels' (if not the murderous kind, then surely the pure kind).

Shinji breathed heavily with excitement and ecstasy after newly discovered joys which the two had been successful in replicating over several hours. Finally satisfied, Asuka rested her soft arms against him and placed her smiling cheek in blissful exhaustion against the rise and fall rhythm of Shinji's chest. Finally, as the sun began to rise and the medications finally wore off, Shinji, the adult, was forced to admit there was indeed one night after all that his fourteenth year old self wouldn't have thought to run away from.

* * *

**A.N So I'm testing myself on short stories I can write in 1000 words. They are hard but people actually read these stories more readily so I thought why not give it a go? If you have thoughts to share on the story please do. I'm open to requests too.  
**


End file.
